magifandomcom-20200222-history
Fatima
|kanji = ファティマー |romaji = Fatimā |age = AoS : 18 Magi : 31 |height = 178 cm (5'10") |gender = Male |enemies = Morgiana Nadja |occupation = Slave Trader Slave (former) |affiliation = Thieves Fortress Mariadel company (former) |manga = AoS : Night 68 Magi : Night 27 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Ryotaro Okiayu |english = Patrick Seitz |cantonese = Zit-kei Mou|allies = Umm Madaura (former) Kil (former)}} Fatima (ファティマー, Fatimā) is a Slave Trader and ex-slave. Fatima had once captured Morgiana, Nadja, Aladdin and his caravan. In the past, he was the head slave of Umm Madaura's company, the Mariadel company. Appearance He is a tall man with long hair and a sadistic smile at all times. He is usually seen with a black crow on his shoulders. He wears a long drab and a sash across his torso. Personality He is a sadistic man that when he wants something he will take out anyone that gets in his way. He is a slave trader and is very interested in slaves that can get him a good price. When he was a teenager, he was already cruel and insensitive, and he was very conceited of his position as Maader's head slave, which was the proof of her trust in him. He was one of "her children" and he was filled with adoration towards her. History Fatima was once Umm Madaura's slave and was probably like her other slaves a war orphan or a child with no relatives who was taken in by Maader as a slave. He had earned her complete trust and was rewarded with the status of "head slave", which meant he was her right-hand man and had enough power to decide each slave's course of life, whether he was kept in Maader's home or just sold off on the market. When Sinbad was appointed assistant head slave, Fatima was jealous at the clear difference in treatment, and released all the slaves, intending to frame Sinbad to get Maader's trust all to himself. Maader knew it was Fatima, and later sold him off to an old man after brainwashing him to believe it was all because he was one of her favorite slaves. Fatima later kills his owner while taking care of him on a trip to a hot spring. This happens after he hears that Maader had gone missing. Shocked by this fact Fatima decides that he would become a perfect person since Madder was unable to and has since then lived under the identity of a slave merchant. Plot Morgiana Arc Fatima bumps into Leila and calls her vulgar when she yells at him. He then leaves, bringing the people that he captured with him. He then heads over to the thieves' fortress.Night 27, Pages 9-10 Fatima has a meeting with S Nando. When he is notified that a girl is attacking, he starts watching the fight. He notices that she is from the Fanalis warrior tribe. He then asks S Nando if he can capture her, for which he receives permission. Then, he whistles for a Desert Crow to attack and poison her. When asked if he's a leader of the group, he replies he's a Slave Trader. After that, he explains to her what he has done to her.Night 28, Pages 1, 6-14 As he carries Morgiana, he says he's lucky to capture a Fanalis girl. He then explains how valuable Fanalis are, since they're living weapons. He recalls that once he managed to capture an adult Fanalis and sold him for a lot of money. However, as that Fanalis was able to break free from his chains, Fatima puts Morgiana into special shackles made especially for her kind.Night 28, Pages 14-16 When Nadja gets a fever, Morgiana asks him for a help. Realizing her state isn't the best, he thinks of her as of someone useless and orders of her disposal. He then drops her into a cage of Desert Hyenas. When Morgiana tries to save her, he tells her that she cannot break the shackles.Night 29, Pages 10-15 He is shocked when Morgiana jumps into the cage. When Morgiana breaks the shackles and gets out of the cage, he gets tigers and vultures to attack Morgiana and Nadja. When Morgiana beats all the tigers and vultures, he sits down and gives up. He then tries to reason with her, but all she wants is the keys. He then slumps over and breaks down. Before that however, he promises to kill her.Night 30 Abilities He has a vast knowledge of animals and uses them to fight. Animals Desert Crow anime.png Maurenian Saber-Tooth Tiger.png Namideian Condor.png Desert Crow (砂漠カラス, Sabaku Karasu) : He uses a crow with poison nails that even just a scratch can render an opponent useless. Desert Hyena (砂漠ハイエナ, Sabaku Haiena) :He uses for the disposal of slaves weakened by illness. Maurenian Saber-Tooth Tiger (マウレニアサーベルタイガー, Maurenia Sāberu Taigā) :He uses tigers with super poisonous teeth that can kill instantly. Namideian Condor (ナミディアコンドル, Namidia Kondoru) :He uses condors with super poisonous teeth that can kill instantly. Relationships S Nando Fatima working with S Nando and his thieves. He calls S Nando boss and even asks him when he wants to capture Morgiana. Morgiana Fatima thought nothing of her and only wanted to sell her for a high amount of money. In order to torment her, he decided to make Morgiana watch Nadja. Umm Madaura As one of her "children", Fatima adored Maader (or Umm Madaura) and was very proud to have earned her trust enough to have the high status of head slave. She was everything to him and he even called her his "goddess-like mother". Lord Zeutius The elderly merchant who purchased Fatima. Trivia Tegaki Blog.]] *Fāṭimah (فَاطِمَة) is a female Arabic name meaning One Who Abstains. *Fatima is not named in the anime, and the flashback to his former life only occurs in the manga. Episode 6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adventure of Sinbad